With or Without You
by Minhyo
Summary: Riku and Sora are reunited and are on their way home, but have to carry out a task before they do. RikuXSora...YAOI. As you can see I'm not too good at writing a summary...the story is better I promise you! Everything else is explained inside. NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first fic for Kingdom Hearts. This is actually a new and improved version of my first idea, which I posted up a while back...'Break for freedom.' I didn't like what I did before and deleted it from the site so I could change a few things…this is the result and it is much better…believe me!

Sadly I do not own any of the characters apart from Chika…yeah, I shoved my own character in to screw things up a bit more, wonder if it will work! Oh and uh, just as a pre-warning, there is going to be RikuxSora fun, so if you don't like, don't even bother to _start_ reading. I just love those boys…the cutest couple!

Well, I'll stop rambling on and let you read…

Enjoy everyone!

…………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1

The handsome youth threw his long, black coat into a squalid corner of the library and slid soundlessly into the leather armchair he had temporarily possessed as his own. Eyes straining against the black-abyss, he peered through the thick blanket of velvety darkness, to see his friends who had just appeared around the door. His heart continued to pound and his head swam with exhaustion from so many battles he had fought that night. The evil side was so close but so far from capturing him once again, he needed to be cautious. A slight relieved sigh escaped partially open lips, as the familiar silhouettes of two muscular warriors took form, quickly followed by three shorter human figures. He closed his weary eyes and leant his heavy head against the soft cushioned back of the armchair. His whole body ached, all he wanted to do was rest, but he knew this was not meant to be, not yet anyway. How he despised Hollow Bastion, but had been forced to remain here, just until it was time.

"Mmmm…Is Riku tired?" A sweet female voice purred.

The silver haired boy threw open his eyes and snatched away the hand, which had come to rest upon his pale cheek. "What do you want Chika?" He snarled, fixating his bright green eyes upon the newest member of the group. His hand tightened grip on her thin wrist from pure envy, as she smiled back at him with malice.

The girl didn't even try to pull away, but still winced slightly at the tight, vice-like grip the boy had upon her. She leant closer, until their faces were only inches apart, her blood red oculars staring back at his joyfully. Biting her bottom lip the girl glanced down, as if trying to figure out what to say next, allowing long, ebony hair to tumble over her black, clad shoulders. "You know what I want, Riku." Her eyes rose to meet his again, while a smirk tugged the corners of her mouth. Using his grip on her wrist, she pulled herself closer and slid onto his lap with ease. "The darkness in your heart is still strong…it calls to me." Her voice was now a mere whisper as she pressed her forehead against his. "You call you me." Feeling his hand let go, she grinned slightly and closed her eyes, brushing her nose across the soft skin of his cheek.

Riku growled and snapped back his head, before pushing at her shoulders to get her off. "If you think I am going to fall to your feet and join forces with the darkness again, you are wrong." A wave of relief passed rapidly through his body as her weight was lifted. "If you really believe that, you are more stupid than I first thought!"

The girl laughed, folding her arms across her chest. "I admit, the light is the stronger force now, because of your little friend. Your poor little friend who used to compete for that red-headed girl…Kairi was it?" Without receiving a reply, she continued, an expression of triumph flickered momentarily across her fine facial features as Riku's hardened. "…You were the one left out were you not? Kairi and Sora make quite a couple I think."

'Sora.'

Riku felt a tremendous surge of guilt stab roughly from within his chest. "The darkness is fading quickly, and I will not fade with it." He replied, gritting his teeth with such force that his jaw ached. "You know nothing of Sora or Kairi anyway. Nothing!" Eyes narrowing dangerously, Riku rose to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, before wrenching her forward so forcefully, that a small gasp of pain slipped from her lips. "Stop trying to warp my mind and leave me alone!" Riku raised his gaze, but his head remained motionless, gloved fingers still digging into the girl's shoulder blades to keep her from moving. Riku stared out over the mass of friends, huddled around a circular oak table, then to the figure ahead of him. Only one person had left the group, and now stood, eyes peering out over the top of the long crimson cloak, which was wrapped loosely around his strong neck and hung torn and tattered about him.

The elder warrior heaved his long, bandage clad sword over his right shoulder, emitting a dull 'clank', as the heavy metal blade came in contact with his shoulder-plate. This caused Yuffie, Leon, Aries and King Mickey to face him, watching eagerly to see what the girl had coming for her this time around. With his free hand, Cloud roughly seized the top half of Chika's thin arm and dragged her away from the other. "Leave him." He growled fiercely, leading her away, towards a long crème sofa, placed against the wall to the left. With a forceful shove, he threw the girl away from him in disgust. "You need to learn when to open that mouth of yours…it could land you in a lot of trouble you know."

Chika snorted and shook her head. "You know what…you don't scare me Cloud. Ansem used to treat me with much less respect."

Riku stared out into the center of the room, his mind elsewhere. That girl always managed to hit a sensitive spot. Riku knew he was growing weaker yet stronger each day, his heart still struggled to remain positive. If he wasn't careful, he knew the darkness would consume him once more, maybe for eternity this time…He couldn't risk it for another Master of the Darkness was sure to be created considering he had been the Keyblade wielder for the side of the darkness. All his thoughts shifted rapidly to Sora. He had betrayed him; he had betrayed their friendship by allowing his heart to be over-ruled by the worst evil created, by joining forces with Ansem, with Maleficent. A cold disturbing shudder danced over his spine as his mind spoke those words, those names…everything. He could not fail this time…he was stronger than this. Sora had pulled through, so why couldn't he. With a grunt, he fell back into the sofa, oblivious to Yuffie's presence, the girl eyeing him cautiously as she cocked her head curiously to one side. In an attempt to get his attention, she bent over slightly so she was on his level.

"Riku?" In one swift movement Yuffie dropped to her knees and slipped an envelope upon his lap. "Pluto just returned."

The boy snapped from his daydreaming, taking a large step back into reality and nodded silent thanks. With a weary sigh he picked up the letter and peeled open the back, feeling all eyes now upon him. "We can only hope." He said bleakly, slipping the folded letter soundlessly from its paper haven.

Aries sat herself quietly into the sofa beside Chika, awaiting the report from the new letter. A slight frown of concern passing across her brow as she slipped into silent thought. There was something wrong, something had been bothering the boy every since these letters had been arriving three months ago…usually Riku was so powerful, like a true leader, however of late he had been handing over that job to Leon and Cloud, refusing to give any suggestions in their next plan of action. Never loosing a fight though, he was always keen to bring the enemy down, but with fierce anger, his face contorting with misery and frustration, slaying any form of Heartless that crossed his path. For the two years, Aries had spent watching Riku, in a way secretly knowing what he felt, although she never uttered a single word, for she feared she might regret it. She wished she could help in some way, just to see his face brighten, if only a little.

Riku glanced up, his mouth partially open, but definitely happier, although it wasn't entirely obvious. "Tomorrow." He smirked rising to his feet.

Mickey smiled sliding his hands into the depths of his black trench coat. "Hopefully the suffering will end sooner than we had last expected."

Leon studied Riku's face carefully through his brown bangs. "Don't get your hopes up too soon, the darkness still thrives in all worlds." He reminded them all. "The heartless infest the roads…Sora's journey could be slower and far more dangerous than any other journey he had had to make so far."

Riku shot the elder warrior a cold stare, purely for those words he had spoken. The silver-haired boy usually regarded Leon as an elder brother, respecting his every word and agreeing with everything. This time he didn't want to know what could happen to the young brunette. "He can warp here." Riku argued back rather too calm for his liking.

With a shake of his head, Leon pushed himself off of the wall and sighed, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose. "The Heartless although weak, have managed to evolve slightly. They are quick learners." Dropping his hand, the man folded both arms over his broad chest. "They have managed to block the warp-gates, so it's either the long way or no way…we can only hope Sora will make it with the King's lackeys."

Riku growled, clenching his hands within the pockets of his trousers, before snatching up his coat from the floor. He just didn't want to hear this…it was too close to reality that Sora's life was in so much danger. "Sora will get here." He reassured himself, slipping both arms into the sleeves and shrugging it over his shoulders. "He's strong, Leon…He'll make it."

The room slipped into complete silence. Mutterings from Yuffie and Cloud had ceased and Aries was now paying full attention.

"I'm not saying he wont."

The silver-haired boy grunted and stalked towards tattered remains of what was once an exquisite cardinal curtain. Throwing it open with such force that even Riku was surprised it wasn't torn completely from the golden rail above. Once drawn, they revealed two large glassed doors; the frame heavily decorated with unusual carvings and painted a deep green. He gripped the cold brass handles within his warm palms and opened them, before stepping out onto the narrow terrace.

The moon was wonderfully brilliant that night, lighting up the entire place with a calm silvery blue glow as it fell upon the castle. It was amazing how any place so cold, so desolate could look so beautiful at the same time, forcing Riku to gaze out in awe. He stepped over to the railing and leant against it, feeling the icy breeze lift his silver bangs and whip at the heavy leather fabric surrounding him, causing it to ripple and sway. He sighed, lowering his head towards the floor, wishing with all his heart that Sora would be here by tomorrow. The brunette used to love watching the moon, especially when they spent the night camping out on the beach. This was back on Destiny Island though, when they were oblivious to the existence other worlds, when they would just dream. Riku blamed himself, he was the one who wanted to explore. Perhaps if he never even thought about it in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. Day after day he wished that he would just wake up one morning and discover it was all a nightmare…but that morning never came. Secretly he wished it would.

He sighed and stepped back, a frown creasing his brow slightly as he wondered. With a quick glance back to make sure no one was watching, he raised his leather clad hands and stared intently upon the gray, cracked tiles he stood upon. Gradually a black liquid-like substance seemed to seep its way through a dark crack, pooling into an inky puddle as if the ground beneath him was bleeding ebony blood. Concentrating harder, his body shivered from the coldness that seemed to have suddenly surrounded his entire body. Shaking from within as the substance rose into the air, steadily taking on a familiar form, from head to foot. He opened his eyes and smiled, satisfied with his well-known creation…Anti-Sora, although now Riku had suspended the form in mid-air. He knew this was not 'his' Sora, but it satisfied him slightly to know that something reminded him of his best friend. The real Sora used to be so happy, eager for adventure and something new; however, this Anti-creation only beheld the basic form, normally darting around, hungry for a fresh heart to consume. Greedy yellow eyes embedded into the ebony skull, full of hate but then again so empty, instead of the cheery cerulean eyes he had not seen for some two years now…ever since they had closed the door to Kingdom hearts. The tears stung his eyes as his blade materialized in his hand. His chest heaved, blinking a few times to rid them from the tears, knowing he didn't cry. He never cried, especially when his friends were in the room behind him.

"Riku?"

He turned his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder at Aries, now closing the double doors behind her. Raising his arms, the handle gripped tightly in his fingers, he contorted his face with anger and growled, bringing the silver blade down upon the head of anti-Sora. A sharp crack resonated through the night air causing birds to flee wildly from their positions within the trees and upon the roof above him, before the mass of black was sucked back into the ground, disappearing from view completely. Feeling his aggravation subdue he threw down his sword and dropped helplessly to his knees, feeling weakened due to the energy used in creating and destroying the Anti-Sora. In a way it was a good thing. It meant that the darkness was slowly releasing grip on his heart, giving a strong possibility that he could return as he once was.

"Riku." Aries stepped towards the boy and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "You don't have to suffer alone you know."

The silver-haired teen found himself fighting back the tears once again. "I'm not suffering." He replied forcefully, accepting the hand held out to him.

Aries forced herself not to shake her head, but smiled as an alternative, heaving him up slightly. "If you ever want to talk…"

"Aries." Riku was quick to cut her short, turning his head away. With a deep breath he lowered his head and allowed silver tendrils of hair to fall in front of his face. "I don't want people to feel what I suffer, okay." His voice was calmer and his sea-green eyes came to rest upon hers, slightly curtained by his silver locks. "I hope you understand."

She decided to confess, biting her lip slightly, not truly knowing of what his reaction would be. "I have been watching you." She clasped her hands tightly in front of her and lowered her gaze to avoid his bitter glare. "You miss your Island, don't you?" Receiving no reply, she continued, stepping towards the rails. "You miss Sora the most, do you not?" This time she dare to look at the boy, who had just rested his elbows on the bar and his head in his hands, hiding his face completely from view, but a slight nod could be detected. Aries placed a comforting arm around his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You like him more than Kairi, I know."

Riku looked up, eyes wide and almost frightened, like a small child, but shining with unshed tears. "What else do you know?" He muttered, never taking his eyes from the woman.

"You feel more than friendship, no?"

"I...I think so...but...I...I don't know." He suddenly felt oddly comfortable in her presence, like he used to in his mother's and allowed her arms wrap around his body. "I liked him as a friend…once. But now, I feel different. I haven't seen him for two years, and every day I feel more and more lonely. I just want him beside me, you know." Swallowing hard he pulled away and shook his head vigorously, remembering his position. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you can talk to me about anything, and I would try to help you." She ran a hand through his hair and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Nothing you tell me would go any further than the two of us unless you want it to."

Riku nodded. "Okay." He felt like a child again, wanting his mother to be there, to help him up when he fell down. "For some reason, I don't feel the same way with Kairi. I feel guilty about that though, like I should be caring as much for her as I do with Sora…But I can't help it."

Aries smiled weakly. "Tomorrow, Sora will be here…just be positive and everything will pull through." Closing her eyes she encased him in a motherly hug and stroked his hair softly, feeling him relax beneath her. "Your heart is strong Riku. It is at it's strongest even now, because you are surviving aren't you…you have begun to overcome the darkness."

With a slight groan he nodded thankful for Aries' supporting arms around his body as he leant wearily against her warm shoulder.

Riku turned in his sleep, unknowingly allowing the covers to slip from his bed, before curling himself up into a tight protective ball of warmth. With a disturbing shudder, his eyes flickered open, slowly rolling over onto his back. He despised the cold, and loathed darkness; especially after all he had gone through. The only thing that comforted him was the silver streak of moonlight filtering in through the large window on the opposite side of the room, and lie across the foot of his bed in a long band. Quickly he reached towards the floor, retrieving his lost covers and pulled them tightly around himself, before stopping dead. The floorboards creaked and a dark silhouette slipped out from behind the half drawn curtain from which the moonlight shone. Someone had been sitting on the large window shelf in his room and was now approaching him. Usually Riku would have cried out and attempted to attack it, but this time he forced himself to wait.

"Chika?!"

The girl with ebony hair seated herself upon the edge of the bed, eyes glowing a fiery scarlet as she watched him through the darkness like some kind of fiend eyeing up it's prey. "Riku." She regarded him calmly, her voice barely a whisper.

The boy glanced around, feeling nervous about the sudden situation. He knew this girl too well, even though they had only picked her up a few weeks ago. "What do you want?" He growled leaning forwards slightly. Silently he pleaded that she wasn't here to latch herself onto him, verbally torturing him with stories of Ansem and how easily he could be dragged under, back into the depths of the dark side where he would live drowning in his own pity. She had attempted to do it once too often, but there wasn't Cloud there to stop her this time. If anything did happen, Riku would resist giving in, but most probably end up severely hurting the girl for trying to twist him back to evil.

"I haven't come to wrap you around my little finger and force you back into darkness." She said amusedly, as if reading his thoughts.

Riku sat back stunned at what she had just said. No, she couldn't read his mind; Chika was a lowly ex-servant of an ex-god of the dark side, right? He frowned at this himself and sighed, waiting for her to continue. "What are you here for then?" He spat venomously.

The girl merely blinked and brought her legs up to the bed so she could cross them in front of her before smiling, not evilly…almost…kindly. "I heard what you and Aries were talking about." She speculated, her eyes rising to stare at the dancing shadows upon the ceiling. "About that boy."

Riku's heart threatened to stop and his stomach lurched uneasily. "It has noting to do with you." He shook his head, whilst attempting to think back to what he had said to Aries. Okay, even he admitted he was starting to panic, sure that the girl had figured Sora was a weak spot in his heart. "What did you hear?" He demanded, feeling her gaze slowly drop down to rest upon him. Riku frowned as she smiled at him through the dark.

"You love him, don't you?"

A sharp pang shot through the silver-haired boy's chest although he tried his hardest to ignore it. Instead of uttering something he may regret, he kept quiet, waiting for her to speak again.

"I know you love him. Shall I tell you how I know?" She leant forwards now, the smile evolving into a grin that played upon her darkened lips as she awaited an answer, finally receiving one sharp nod. "Well…" She begun, linking her fingers together as if she was about to tell a fairytale to a small child. "I watch you like Aries watched you. I watch your reactions as I mention his name, as I mention Kairi. Tonight, when I heard you to speaking with Aries about this Sora, I knew…I know you love this boy. It finally dawned on me you know." Chika sighed lightly and rested her elbow on her knee, chin in palm. "When you are in love you speak different, react different, that's why you can't even trust yourself with giving simple instructions on what to do next for the group…you give Cloud and Leon the choice. I also noticed that too as the letters started coming through…all you began to worry about was Sora, knowing he was still alive and well and the fact that he might have been arriving here so you could get home together. You don't even give a second thought to where Kairi is and whether she's well or not."

Riku blinked, contemplating everything she had just said. "I knew he was alive all along." He just wanted to make that clear. Never would he think anything bad had happened to Sora.

"Of course." Chika agreed. "But you did become concerned for his safety, he could have ended his life through battle or…"

Riku was quick to cut her short. "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, falling back down onto his pillow. Never did he think anything bad could happen to Sora, he almost made himself believe the boy was invincible, however deep down he knew that was not true.

"Okay." She shrugged it off, and placed a fingertip to her lips as if in thought.

The silver-haired boy shifted slightly in his bed, pulling the duvet over his shoulders as best as he could, while trying to figure out why she was being so nice.

"When I get you back, you will let me go won't you?" She asked meekly.

Riku closed his eyes and sighed wearily. "Yeah, that's what Cloud said, wasn't it. It's not like him to go back on his word."

"Hm." Chika repositioned herself on the end of his bed and eventually came to rest with her feet buried in the foot end of the duvet.

"You going to bed?" Riku asked, opening his eyes again to frown at the far wall. "You aren't sleeping in here…you are supposed to be sleeping in Cloud's room so he can keep watch on you."

The ebony-haired girl snorted disgustedly. "Seriously, you think he can keep an eye on me when he's staring at the back of his eyelids." She laughed and pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail with a black ribbon. "Okay, that's a new one." Heaving a deep sigh, she dropped her arms heavily on the bed covers and hummed lightly to herself.

Riku could feel the anger rising within him, boiling his blood and making his head pound with the fury. Was she just trying to keep him awake, talking about anything inane perhaps, before throwing herself about and constantly huffing? "Go to bed." He ordered.

"What?" She didn't seem to be listening.

"Go to bed, before Cloud realizes you are gone." His voice had now risen above a whisper and a hint of pure frustration was evident in his tone. "Now Chika."

The girl giggled and shrugged. "What if I don't want to…what if I don't want to sleep there tomorrow either?"

"Trust me…" Riku started, sitting up to remove her himself by grabbing for her wrist. "Go to bed now or there won't be a tomorrow for you!" Finally he managed to pull her from the end of his bed and shove her in the direction of the door. "Now Chika!"

Chika grinned again, although it wasn't exactly friendly. "See you in the morning Riku!" She dropped the smiling act and headed for the door, a scowl set deep into her facial features as she pulled it open and stepped back out into the corridor before closing it shut behind her.

For a while Riku just laid there, his head pounding from the blood rushing through his body frantically…wishing it would just stop doing that. He eventually shrugged it off, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Finally he settled deep into his bed sheets and allowed himself to gradually slip into an easy slumber, Sora drifting in and out of his thoughts.

……………………………………………………..

Okay…that was definitely better than before…if you thought that was bad, then I hope you didn't read my first attempt. Eeek!

Yea…I'm sorry if it seemed a bit slow, but things will get better, I promise…I just needed to get that bit over with, introducing characters and so forth as well as giving an idea of the story. You know how it goes…get the boring stuff over with first then get to the good stuff! Chika is there for a reason…I haven't just stuck her in for the fun of it and what she says is important…I'm going to go shut up before I start giving the story away! Heh heh!

So, tell me what you think…did you like it? Please review to let me know…thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you those who have reviewed my last chapter! You've made me so happy and I will put in a chapter later giving more information on Chika, how she came to travel with them, etc etc, hopefully make it a bit clearer for you all.

(Sadly I still do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, except for my very own Chika, nor do I ever think I will do…unfortunately.)

Well, here's the second chapter

…………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2

The brunette sighed heavily and flung himself carelessly into the seat, having felt the boredom set in hours ago. He didn't like long journeys, especially when they involved Gummi ships and his unusual feathered friend, Donald. He wanted to be pilot for this ride, but his request was blatantly refused. Although, not unusual for this to be denied, Sora still decided to take the 'spoilt' attitude, by sticking out his tongue or ramming his fingers down his ears whenever a request was issued. The duck decided that the boy was in too much of a nervous state to be driving for such a distance, and an enormous period of time. Sora stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and slid himself down in the uncomfortably hard seat; a frown settled itself neatly upon his brow. He remained silent but bore his eyes into the back of Donald's chair, as if wishing it would just vanish.

Donald kept his eyes set on the roads ahead, feathered hands gripping tightly to the joystick and a look of concentration plastered to his face. "Sora, I would have let you control the Gummi, but considering y--"

"Whatever." The brunette was quick to cut him short as he waved a hand dismissively, which was slightly pointless considering the duck couldn't even see him. He already knew what he was going to say after hearing it time and time again just after they had taken off and didn't fancy listening to the same lecture again.

With a 'humph' Donald decided he'd had enough already. "For heaven's sake Sora...You are seventeen now, not five!" He felt as if he was going to burst if the brunette didn't stop soon. "Stop acting like a spoilt brat!"

Sora allowed his mouth to hang open, eyes wide and slightly taken back by this unusual insult he had just received from Donald. "Don't call me a spoilt brat!" He mumbled folding his arms across his chest. Quickly his gaze altered to the view outside the window, where two ships passed in the opposite direction...Heartless vessels no doubt. "All I wanted to do was to pilot this one time." His lip jutted out further as Goofy approached from behind and let out a merry chuckle.

"You have driven this thing before Sora, remember...It was lucky the thing survived in your hands." Goofy joked, hoping to get a laugh out of the boy, but to his disappointment, it only increased Sora's bad mood.

"Hey!" Standing up he threw his arms wildly into the air. "What is it, pick on Sora hour or something?!"

Donald thought it best to just ignore the boy at the moment. He knew it was just nerves that sent him into this delirious state. "We're almost there, say fifteen minutes before we land."

"Okay." Goofy replied, slipping into his co-pilot seat. "Make sure you're all strapped in to land, Sora."

"Yeah." The boy replied monotonously, slipping past the seats and towards the back wall where his Keyblade was propped, currently using the 'Metal Chocobo' key chain. From the day it had materialized itself in his hand, three years ago Sora had cherished it with all his heart, maintaining it's stunning appearance. With a sigh, he carried it back to his seat and strapped himself in, before carefully propping it up in between his knees. His cold, clammy hands were visibly shaking from excitement and nervousness as he tried to unlatch the Key chain, meeting Riku again for the first time in two years had sent Sora into a complete and utter mess. A bundle of nerves…Maybe it was best for Donald to drive after all. The brunette bit his bottom lip with concentration as he wiped his sweaty palms down the dark fabric of his trousers and attempted to undo the Key chain once again. With a grunt, a frown of frustration molded his perfect face. "Argh." He dropped the blade, watching it disappear before it made contact with the metal panels, which made up the floor. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" He was speaking more to himself than any other, but still caught the attention of Goofy, who turned in his seat.

"Huh." The dog's eyes widened as he stared at Sora. "What's wrong?"

Sora raised his head slightly, his cerulean eyes fixing upon the dogs. "I…don't know. Too nervous I guess." He smiled apologetically for his behavior and held out his hands, so the blade materialized in his open palms. "I'm sorry for the way I have been, but…"

Goofy shook his head, causing his big black ears to flap against the side of his long head. "Don't be sorry Sora. We all get a little nervous sometimes, don't we." A smile touched his lips. "As soon as you meet up with Riku, you can be like best of friends again, fighting like you used to, having fun, y'know what I mean…Now that he has his heart back that is."

Sora shrugged, pulling on his black leather gloves. "I don't want it to be like it was in the past…I don't want to be rivals anymore." Again he slipped a hand into his trouser pockets, only this time to pull out a handful of his Key chains. Finally finding Ultima, he untangled it and replaced the rest. "I want to be real friends." With a drowsy sigh he attempted to unclip the Metal Chocobo Key chain once more, to find he was successful. Thankful his gloves provided grip, he attached Ultima to the hilt. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Oh." Was all the dog had to say, before he turned back round to stare thoughtfully out of the window.

Sora soon lowered his gaze again and let the Keyblade vanish for a second time. The silence fell heavy upon the trio, causing Sora's ears to ring and his head feel weighty. "You say the Heartless are stronger here?" He asked tugging restlessly at his silver crown necklace.

"Of course, the Heartless thrive in that place." Donald answered, leaning forward slightly to pull at a leaver and hit a few buttons. "Make sure you are ready and well prepared…who knows what lies out there!"

Sora nodded to himself and turned his head towards the small window on his right. Head in hands and elbow resting upon the thin armrest, he watched the skies turn from a navy blue to a morbid purple as they traveled closer and closer to Hollow Bastion.

A large deafening clang resounded through the halls and into all rooms nearby, forcing Riku to sit bolt up right. His heart raced violently in his chest, pounding against his poor ribs and sending the blood rushing to his head. "What the…." He threw back his covers and shot to the door, pulling it open with a loud bang as it collided with the wall. Staring out, he noticed Yuffie grinning foolishly, hands behind her back looking very much innocent. "What the hell have you done?" he mumbled before suddenly noticing Leon's blade at her feet.

She placed a finger to her lips and giggled. Suddenly she stopped and shot him a puzzled look. "Riku, aren't you supposed to go down to the gates and wait for Sora to come? He could be here already, y'know." Yuffie took a sweeping glance down his form and placed a hand upon her hip, finally allowing her gaze to rest upon the only thing he wore…His boxers.

"Oh, shit!" Without another word he fled back into his room and snatched his clothes from the floor, pulling each garment on, while attempting to ram his feet into his leather boots. "Why of all days--" From outside Riku could hear Yuffie's giggles evolve into fits of nervous laughter. Leon must be there.

"Yuffie I ask one simple request--" Yep, Leon was definitely there, and ready to burst, Riku was sure of it by the way the warriors voice had risen dangerously.

"I couldn't help it Squall." Came Yuffie's reply.

"It's Leon." The man retorted, lowering his voice.

"Well, it's too bloody heavy…your stupid…sword…it's too heavy for me."

"You should have told me and I could have asked someone else."

"Hey, we aren't your skivvies y'know. Don't be so damned lazy and get off your own fat ass!"

Riku smirked slightly at the argument that was gradually becoming more and more heated by the second, usually in the past it only resulted in Yuffie dishing out a punch to Leon somehow. She always won and everyone knew it, but it was still worth a go at beating her. Riku stumbled slightly as he pushed his foot forcefully into the other boot and grabbed his coat from the floor. He should have been at the gates ages ago, but had slept in, tired from the previous nights interruption with Chika's unexpected and unwanted visit. So as not to trip on untied laces, he pushed them inside his boots, in too much of a hurry to tie them up properly, and threw is coat over his shoulders before taking off down the hallway. Passing Leon and Yuffie, Riku pushed open the door with one hand and sped through the gloomy library, not taking any notice of the rest of the group who were all seated inside.

"Riku!" Aries called after him, confusion evident within her sweet angelic voice. "We'd thought you had gone…would you like us to come with you, to make sure you are okay?"

The silver-haired boy shook his head and left via the opposite door. Being nimble, he hurdled the wall and jumped down into the hall with ease, continuing across the large tiled floor and out through the main entrance. Rain pattered heavily against the paths, forming large puddles and giving the fresh smell of damp foliage. Chest heaving, Riku ran down the steps, through the cast iron gates and towards the bridge. Before there had been a lift stop, but a while after the worlds had been locked, things began to change…Worlds altered. Hollow Bastion had numerous alterations, but the largest and most noticeable had to be the constant gloomy atmosphere upon the world. Not one sunny day had been recorded since the keyhole was locked. Finally the silver-haired boy stopped, leaning against the concrete column, which formed an arch exiting to the Rising Falls. With a swift movement, he pulled up his hood and zipped up the front, so he was concealed completely, safe from the rain. "Come on Sora, you must get here." Closing his eyes he mumbled these words over and over, silently pleading that the Heartless hadn't got the boy at the last minute. "Aries said you would be here, so you have to…" He sighed restlessly and stared out beneath his large concealing hood. "Come on." Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought back to the old days, when he and Sora would go exploring around the Island, or play fight on the end of the pier.

The rain only grew heavier and the clouds dangerously dark as the time gradually wore on. The waters below in the Rising Falls had also changed after the keyhole was locked…No longer could you walk upon it's crystal clear surface, now it was a giant lake, the only way across was over the winding path, once the floating platforms, but now connected.

Riku shifted slightly at the sound of muffled voices from down below. He frowned as he opened his eyes and stared out over three figures. Sure enough he recognized two of them; a dog and a duck, but the other…the other was not as familiar. His gaze followed their movements, eyes constantly upon the tall, human figure. He was a brunette, lanky, but still was well built, and was dressed mostly in black, except for a blue and red top beneath the black jacket. Riku narrowed his eyes and grinned before lowering his head as the other looked up. In doing this, the brunette had revealed amicable dazzling blue eyes. "Sora." Riku muttered happily to himself. For the first time in years he felt the warmth in his body, growing from deep within his chest and indescribable joy. However, he managed to keep his composure on the outside and remained motionless, even when the footsteps came to a halt in front of him. "I've been waiting for you." Riku spoke in a low voice, a grin spread across hidden lips.

Sora narrowed his eyes with caution as he flicked his dark, wet bangs from his face. Sure enough the voice was familiar, but Riku never dressed like that. The brunette held out open gloved palms and felt the solid form of the Keyblade materialize in his hands. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, holding the blade by his side, deciding not to threaten…Just be prepared incase anything was to happen.

Donald and Goofy turned from Riku to Sora, watching and silently waiting to see what happened. They knew there was no way Sora was about to strike and kept their weapons away.

"You don't have to try to kill me again y'know." Riku lifted his head slightly so he could watch the boy before him; a small smile now formed his thin lips.

The brunette caught a glimpse of silver from beneath the hood and a twinkle of emerald eyes, before they were quickly shut. "It is you, isn't it?" Sora stepped forward and cocked his head to one side, reaching up with one hand, only for it to be immediately slapped away. "Riku." The boy grinned widely, a true Sora-style-grin. He shivered from the cold as his clothes became damp, the rain soaking his skin and causing his hair to stick to his head, but at the moment this was ignored. He didn't feel nervous anymore, just wildly happy. He wanted to hug his best friend with all his might, squeeze the life out of him. "Riku." He repeated, unsure of anything else to say.

"Hiya Riku." Goofy chuckled, giving a brief wave of his hand. "You wouldn't believe the state So--"

"Ssshhh, you big Palooka." The wet duck slapped a foot on the ground, causing small water drops to fly in all directions. "Hi Riku."

Riku nodded and turned his head away slightly, feeling small yellow orbs upon his body. They were hiding. "Quick, we've got to get back…be ready Sora. Heartless surround us." His voice had risen and now withheld some sort of frustration. "Come on." With a wave of a hand he jogged across the bridge, aware of the others following. He stopped at the end to wait for the duck to catch up, the blade materializing in his hand as his eyes fell upon one of the weaker fiends, eyes darting to his left and right, they appeared to be increasing in numbers. "They surround us." He shouted, also realizing three more emerging from the cast iron gate through a shield of heavy rain. "Are you ready?" Riku looked back towards Sora who nodded before their blades were raised and their forms poised in fighting stance. Riku was the first to strike, a grunt emitted from his lips as he swung his large blade in an arc and slashed at the enemy before it ducked back down into the ground again.

Sora took each one as they come, annihilating feeble bodies and thrashing wildly at oncoming attacks. Soon it was a mass of black surrounding the group, Donald and Goofy frantically casting numerous spells and attacking with all their might. For once it felt good to be fighting on the side of Riku, not against him, Sora took this on board as they fought, thankful they were reunited once again. The fight didn't even force him to realize their battle wasn't over and their journey home was going to be tough. Sora smiled as Riku stopped a small nimble Heartless with the edge of his black blade before it actually reached him. The brunette stumbled once or twice as he took blows to the chest and received cuts on his arms and legs however were soon to be healed by the cure spells flying from the direction of the small mage, Donald. A frenzy of blades and claws battling it out, Sora seemed to be on autopilot, his thoughts elsewhere, but doing well to keep the fiends away.

"Okay." Riku panted for air, his eyes darting around to make sure there were no more Heartless left. "Okay…you alright Sora?" His voice was raspy and his breaths came in ragged gasps. "No more for the moment…we should get back quickly, no more hanging around." He had managed to keep his hood up the whole time, and now he peered at the boy curiously.

"Riku!" Sora cried staring out over the other boy's shoulder. "Riku duck for heavens sake!" Sora watched the small heartless pounce, claws outstretched as it missed the silver-boy's head by inches just as he ducked. Sora raised his Keyblade high in the air and brought it down sharply, only for it to hit the tiled floor and bounce back up as the black mass lunged towards Riku again.

Riku couldn't act quickly enough. Feeling the Heartless push him back against the ground, his blade slipped from his grasp as it skidded off towards a puddle. "Shit!" He groaned from the pain in his back where he had fallen and watched the creature disappear as a blade swooped in from above.

Sora swallowed hard and allowed his Keyblade to vanish. He hated darkness, making him wonder what had compelled Riku to join that side three years ago. Without questioning it Sora glanced down upon his old friend, who was struggling to sit up. The brunette couldn't help but stare in awe at this angelic beauty in front of him, only noticing now that his hood had slipped off. Silver tendrils of hair fell past the boy's hardened features, he had become more defined and his eyes appeared greener, or was that because the darkness was slipping away, releasing its hold on him? For some reason Sora had never been able to visualize Riku's eyes after the whole Kingdom Hearts saga, but remembered that they had once held an amazing quality, now he had been reminded as he gazed into the sea-like depths. Riku had certainly become taller and his skin somewhat paler, he never did seem to have a tan, even after those hours of time spent in the sun. Sora continued to stare unaware of his actions.

Riku moaned and bit his bottom lip; the pain shot up through his shoulder blades and lingered for a moment or two, as he remained motionless leaning back on the palms of his hands. His gaze rested upon the duck who was trying to regain some magic back, then to Goofy who was searching frantically around for a potion, and finally to Sora who seemed to be gawping at him. "Hey Sora, you going to help me up today?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and shifted slightly, feeling the ache tear through his upper back before he shut his eyes again.

The brunette suddenly snapped from his daydreaming and felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "Sorry." He smiled and held out a hand. "I…just--" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well, never mind." Riku smiled weakly and took hold of the boy's gloved hand, feeling the warmth of the boy hand through the thick fabric. "Thanks." He was heaved to his feet, groaning as he was constantly reminded of his back. Where the hell was that potion? Riku however hadn't failed to notice the blush from the other boy, although he didn't say a word. Instead, he replaced the hood and walked over to his blade, struggling to bend down to pick the thing up. "Argh. Stupid, damned heartless--" He trailed off and gripped the long thin handle before heaving it up.

"Here." Sora held out a hand, palm facing the silver-haired boy as he closed his eyes. "It's not much, but it will get you back." A green aura surrounded the silver haired boy and quickly vanished. Sora grinned and slipped his hands into his pockets, eyes lowering to the floor in an attempt to hide the blush as he felt Riku's eyes upon him once again from beneath the hood.

Riku noticed the pain had subsided slightly. "A cure spell?" He smiled wearily and ruffled the boy's chestnut bangs with a gloved hand. "Thanks Sora." With a turn of his head, Riku waved a hand, and took off up the steps, after passing through the cast iron gate.

The brunette stood for a while trying to register that Riku had actually started to run before he followed, Donald and Goofy were close behind. For some reason, Sora had noticed how silent the dog and duck had been since they had arrived, hardly a single word uttered, which was highly unusual considering Donald liked to be part of most conversations. Sora followed the black-coated figure as it sped between forming Heartless. "Riku!" He shouted, ahead. "Riku, they are rising from the ground…Are you…are you just going to leave them?"

"Were almost there." The voice replied. "Just leave these ones…There are none in the castle…we'll be safe there."

………………………………………………

Heh, I've had to split this chapter up, because it was way too long before, so if it seems a bit weird to end a chapter here and start as the next one starts…you'll understand.

So, I'm now posting two chapters up this afternoon instead of the one….Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the second half of the incredibly long chapter I had before

(Sadly I still do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, except for my very own Chika, nor do I ever think I will do…unfortunately.)

Enjoy!

............................................................

Chapter 3

"Were almost there." The voice replied. "Just leave these ones…There are none in the castle…we'll be safe there."

Sora was now only a few feet behind and the words were just about audible. "Okay." He replied gasping for air, thankful that the castle gates were nearing. His legs ached and his head spun as he sprinted faster and faster, the Keyblade now clutched in his left hand, wincing as razor like claws scratched his legs and arms, but never faltered. With ragged gasps, he reached the large wooden doors shortly after Riku who was now pushing against the thick panels. With a protesting groan, the doors gave in and swung open revealing the entire hallway of Hollow Bastion's foreboding castle. Sora shuddered at the memories he possessed of this dreadful place, last time he had seen this was when he had sealed the keyhole to this world.

"Wow, the heartless sure got stronger." Goofy chuckled unexpectedly from beneath Donald, both of whom were sprawled out across the smooth crimson tiles of the hall in a mess of arms, legs and feathers. "Don't you think Sora?"

"Yeah…they did." The brunette muttered nonchalantly, bending down to inspect the wounds on his legs. "Fuck!" He hissed, squeezing his eyes tight against the pain.

Riku closed the door behind them before he reached up with a hand to pull down the hood, eyes constantly upon Sora and slightly surprised at his new use of expletive language. "Hey, Donald?" He pushed the heavy fabric over his head and quickly shot the duck a glance, before nodding towards the younger boy. "He could do with some of your healing magic right now."

Donald glared slightly at Riku's brashness and attempted to stand up off of Goofy's back. "I'll do what I can."

Sora straightened himself and gripped his head in frustration. "Argh, I hate this place!" With a sigh he lifted his head to gaze around the room, at the familiar décor the fountain and at the doors, all shut apart from one on the second floor, situated on the far left behind the balcony. "How have you been surviving here without being driven crazy by this place?" He muttered, shaking his head in disgust, simply at the recollections he withheld. Sora heard a curt grunt in reply from beside him and turned to come face to face with Riku. He swallowed hard feeling his heart thud in his chest as he re-looked the silver-haired boy over again just as he had done outside moments ago. However, this time Riku's face wasn't contorted in pain, but he beheld an expression of contemplation.

Riku shifted his gaze from the running water fountain ahead to Sora, who was once again staring right at him. Riku could feel himself being driven insane by this boy; so eager to tell Sora how much he missed him, how he missed his amazingly bright azure eyes and adorable smile. Wanting to pick him up and hold him tight, kiss away all the bad memories that caused the pained look in this face, which was still staring back at him. Riku felt as if he could melt under the innocent expression beaming from beneath him, under those heavy wet clumps of spiky brown hair. Sora's lips curled into a weak smile and his head dropped suddenly in an attempt to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. The silver haired boy coughed, realizing how he must have been gaping for too long and averted his gaze as well. "We should get you settled in then, once Donald has finished with his healing." He said quickly, trying to avoid his own face from turning a deep shade of magenta.

The duck was slightly amused that the boys seemed, well…shy in front of one another. Never had he seen Sora so quiet, so timid. Spreading the tips of his wings, he managed to center his attention on Sora's wounds, gradually healing him, although becoming weaker in himself. He knew he would need to rest up tonight, and rest up well to restore this energy.

"Thanks Donald." Sora gave the mage a quick thankful pat on the head before reaching up to push away the dripping wet hair from his eyes. "So, is everyone here?" He asked to the retreating figure of Riku, now heading for the stairs on the right. He detected a nod and sighed, following his old friend with Goofy and Donald close at his heels. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the steps as he ascended them, wondering if Riku had missed him as much as he had. Something in Riku's expression told him that he was feeling some positive emotions, but what? Sora couldn't lay a finger on it. Friendship? Or possibly something more? Sora sighed in defeat and put it down as being too hopeful that Riku would actually feel something stronger than companionship.

Sora knew he liked Riku, but he never realized how strongly, until now. _'If only he felt the same about me.'_ Sora scratched his head and lifted his gaze as he stopped at the top of the staircase, slowly scanning the floor for his friend. He smiled, spotting the figure halt at the entrance to the door.

"Come through here Sora." Riku turned and offered a smile before motioning his friend to follow with a small swooping motion of his hand. He waited until the boy took a step forwards in his direction, and then slipped through the doorway into the library where he waited beside one of the large oak bookcases for him to catch up. It didn't take long for the brunette to appear, his head twisting and turning left and right, inspecting the familiar surroundings, a small look of distasted wrinkled his little nose. At this, Riku couldn't help but smile telling himself how cute Sora looked when he did that. He was immediately jolted from his thoughts as something bumped rather roughly against his leg. Glancing down, he noticed the duck stepping back and giving his head a quick shake, then shoving the oversized dog backwards.

"Watch where you're running Goofy!" He quacked angrily, stamping his webbed feet against the floor.

Riku rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Okay, you ready?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped from his thoughts upon hearing Riku's voice and suddenly realized what had just been said. "Uh, yeah, sure!" A grin spread it's self across his face as he headed for the stairs, this time not waiting for Riku to lead the way. Everything was the same, apart from the second floor he had noticed. Two sofa's were lined against the wall where bookcases should have been and a door, painted dark green was now on the far left, just beyond the staircase. He was sure that wasn't there before. He shrugged, this place had changed some ways, but remained the same in others, he guessed it didn't really matter. Blinking once, he finally comprehended three figures seated in the sofas, one of which was now rising to their feet.

"Sora, Goofy, Donald!" Aries cried loudly, almost jogging over to envelope the boy in a warm and rather welcoming hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you. How have you been? Did you have any problems getting here? We've all been so worried about you three, you know." Finally she released him, eyes wide.

Sora smiled and swore he heard a chuckle from Riku, now standing behind him. "Um, we've been good." He nodded before he continued somewhat hesitantly. "The drive here was okay too, shame there was no warp gates left though." He reached up and placed an arm behind his head, this not going unnoticed by Riku, who smiled at their habit they had both shared during childhood. Sora found Aries nodding understandably as she stepped to one side, revealing a cheery King Mickey and one reserved Cloud still seated.

"It's good to see you again Sora. You too Donald and Goofy, I hope you looked after the Keyblade master well." King Mickey spoke calmly, but joyfully, nodding towards the trio who had just arrived, in a gesture of welcome.

"We did our best Your Highness." Donald spoke loudly and bowed low, giving Goofy a rough jab in the ribs with his elbow to make him follow. "It's been a very interesting three years."

Goofy fell to his knees and almost on his face as he bowed down. "Ugh, Your Highness." He half-laughed, pushing himself up with one of his giant paw-like hands.

Sora turned slightly to watch his silver-haired friend shake his head in amazement at the dog and duck, before he sighed and stepped closer to Cloud.

The blonde man barely looked up, but still nodded once before speaking. He'd obviously realized that it was his turn to speak to Sora. "You are well?" He could feel everyone's eyes linger momentarily over him, but he didn't care as they were used to his blunt and secluded manor. Soon they turned away and watched Sora.

"I'm well." Sora replied hastily, biting his bottom lip and unsure of what more to say. Instead he yawned widely and rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. "Bit tired." He smiled and dropped his arms so they hung loosely by his sides. A tingling sensation traveled from his neck to his cheeks as a heavy hand fell softly upon his shoulder, knowing it was Riku he turned and smiled.

"Why don't you go and sleep? Rest will do you good."

The brunette shook his head dismissively. "No…I can sleep tonight can't I? I'm tired but I know I won't be able to sleep just yet." He heard Aries giggle and turned to look at the young woman. She nodded and stopped, but continued to grin widely, clasping her hands in front of her stomach, Sora took this as she knew what he meant and smiled back at her. "So…where is Leon? Is Yuffie here too?" He asked curiously, surveying the entire room once more for the last two of his friends, whom he had not said hello to yet.

Riku snorted and removed his hand from the boy's shoulder before gracefully stepping past him to head down the room, towards another door. This one was closed. "Come with me, but be prepared for the third world war. They're at it again." He mused gripping the golden handle on the simple wooden door. "You coming Sora?" Turning his head slightly, he watched his friend stroll over and pulled open the door to hear silence. "Or maybe they have finished arguing."

"Squall, that had nothing to do with me and you know it!" Yuffie's voice rang down the hall causing the boys to jump at her aggravated tone.

Riku smirked and shook his head. "Or maybe not." He placed a finger to his lips and stepped through into the next hall, closely followed by Sora.

"It's over now." Leon muttered, seeming to have calmed down since Riku had last seen him. The elder man was resting casually against the wall, inspecting his mighty blade, most probably still scanning the thing for any damage when Yuffie dropped it. "Live for today and not for yesterday."

"Ha!" The ninja threw her arms up triumphantly and sauntered over to the man, both being completely oblivious to their growing audience. Aries and Mickey had now joined Sora and Riku to watch the live soap opera. "So…" Yuffie spat, elation in her voice. "You admit I was right considering you wont argue back."

"No." Leon pressed a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and sighed, lowering his sword carefully to the floor. "I'm beginning to think this is pointless."

All Yuffie could manage was sticking her tongue out at the man. "Whatever, you know y--!" She suddenly caught sight of Sora and squealed in delight, throwing her arms open wide. "Sora!" The ninja raced and almost knocked the boy off his feet as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Sora…You made it!" The smile lingered as her eyes scanned the room before it dropped. "Where's that adorable Duck and Dog? They are alright aren't they?" She pulled away not too hastily but still, eager to greet her other pals.

"In the library." Aries replied following the girl through to the previous room.

Sora groaned and rubbed his arm where he had been squeezed so hard. "What is it with girls and hugs?" He grumbled, gazing towards Leon, all the while making sure that Riku was close by.

Leon pushed himself away from the wall and walked forward, moving his thick bangs from his eyes. "Hi Sora…talk about coming to my rescue, huh." He sighed, sounding as if he was speaking to himself more than anyone else. "It's good to have you here."

"Thanks." Sora smiled. "It's good to be here…well, back with Ri…you lot anyway." He cringed at having to correct himself and quickly turned to Riku who had raised one eyebrow and was now looking down upon him with mild interest. _'Oh crap! Please don't suspect Riku, please don't suspect.'_ He immediately regretted his mistake although Leon seemed not to notice it. "It's good to be with the group." He said finally, summing it up as he peeled his gaze from his best friend's. His cheeks burned and his heart pounded, suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

"Well, we can all get back soon…home. That sound's like heaven, a dream." Leon finished before retreating back to his spot.

"Let's make that dream a reality then." Riku instantly spoke up, starting Sora slightly. "We're leaving tomorrow Sora." He whispered, leaning down close to the boy's ear. It was so tempting, so frustratingly tempting, but Riku managed to suppress all his feelings and straightened himself again, silently wondering if Sora did feel the same way as he did. _'I wish'_ he thought silently. Although he did recall feeling the brunette tremble slightly as he whispered those words into his ear, he felt the warmth radiating from the boy's skin against his cheek and he could smell the familiar scent of Sora. He had been close, so close and it made him tingle inside with a warm kind of happiness and unexplained pleasure. However, he was instantly drawn from his dreamy state as a voice filled the air, the voice so cold it made him shiver upon hearing it.

"So, you must be this Sora boy?"

Riku spun around to see Chika stepping out from the room she was currently sharing with Cloud so he could keep a close watch on her. Her ebony hair was loose and hung silkily over her bare shoulders, making her skin appear even more pasty than normal. Her legs and arms were thin and white, but with the perfectly formed body beneath that purple ankle-length nightdress, she looked beautiful. Riku could see past that though, he'd seen into her soul, it was cold and hard, devoid of emotion she only found happiness in other people's misery. Quickly his head snapped around to watch Sora, shocked slightly as the younger teen gaped in awe. "Don't say another word Chika." Riku warned turning back to her. There was no way he was going to give Sora over so easily just as he had fallen so effortlessly into the pit of eternal hell.

Sora swallowed and turned to his friend, quickly offering a questioning glance to who this girl was. Nevertheless he shut his mouth tight, noticing how Riku had clenched his fists at his side and his face had twisted in what looked like pain combined with anger. "Riku?" The boy attempted to sound calm but the situation made him feel uneasy, there was something about this girl, something wrong and she most definitely didn't belong to their group. Her beauty was of a dark angel, alluring and hard to resist, although Sora still didn't feel attracted to her as he felt attracted to Riku. Closing his eyes, he avoided her stare and turned his back towards her.

A soft laugh tainted the hallway before Chika spoke up. "Can't I even say hi?"

The silver-haired boy seethed, sighing heavily as he marched towards her. "Don't ever, ever speak to him. Never! Don't even look at him, okay!" Pausing momentarily, he waited until he was inches away from her. "You are a witch, you warp peoples minds…just keep quiet for two days, could you manage that?"

"Two days?" She parroted, one eyebrow rising in question as a thin, elegant hand shot to her hip. "Why two days?"

"We drop you off that evening, two days from now." Riku sneered, the corners of his lips rising upwards into an evil smirk. He could hardly wait any longer to rid himself of this girl. Casually, he stepped back watching her mouth drop open slightly in shock at this new piece of information. "Don't talk to Sora, got it." The silver-haired one finished before turning on his heel to make his way back to the brunette, who was still avoiding the girls stare. "Sora…"

The smaller boy turned, but only to look at Riku, he refused to take another glance at the girl fearing he might be drawn into something he may regret. Sora smiled and nodded up at his friend who continued walking, past him and down the wide hall. Eagerly he followed, eyes scanning the floor, the ceiling and the walls, taking everything in. Some things he recognized, whereas other aspects had altered. Everywhere he trod, the floors were tiled and the walls covered by crème and carmine wallpaper. Once it was nice, but as the three years had passed, it was as if the place had begun to decay. Wallpaper and curtains hung in tattered strips and the tiles were now cracked and broken, paint peeled from the walls revealing a murky gray concrete behind. It was shocking how a place could change so much, Sora wondered if it was the Heartless that had turned this place into suck a wreck, or could it have been because the lock was sealed, causing the place to age as it should have done before.

"Come through here Sora."

Riku's voice sliced through his thoughts and brought him back into reality. "Riku?" His head darted left and right in order to catch a glimpse of his friend, but found the hallway empty. "Where the hell are you?" Sora scratched his head in wonder, but continued walking, a grin brightening his face as the silver-haired boy stepped out of a room and waved him down. "Hey!" He mocked jutting his lip out slightly in a pout as he broke into a run, surprised at how far Riku was down the hall.

The elder laughed at this expression of fake hurt and pushed open the door a little wider, just to let Sora in. "You still do that?" He chortled reaching up to grip the zip on his trench coat. "Still the same old Sora. It's good to see, you know." Swiftly, he pulled the zip down and shrugged the coat from his shoulders before throwing it onto the wide bed. He could feel his eyes drift over the younger boy, watching him walk around in circles and stare up at the high ceiling then drop the gaze to the windows, doors and finally to the only object in the room, the bed its self. "I thought you might like to sleep here…it's comfortable believe me."

"Huh?" Sora turned to his friend and frowned slightly. "I wouldn't want to take your room…I'll go find a…"

"No." Riku cut him short, waving his hands in protest and shaking his head. "You sleep here, you need the rest. I can sleep in the library or something."

"But…" Now he felt bad, as if he had evicted his friend.

"Sora." The boy edged closer, and placed his hands upon the others shoulders. "Please, don't worry about it. I hardly sleep anyway." He lied, attempting to convince his friend that he could live without sleep for a while, but just received a curious look. "What?" A smile crept its way onto his lips as he gazed into the bright blue oculars staring back up at him. His heartbeat became painfully fast, as his face grew warmer by the second; he knew he wasn't going to last long standing here, possibly even collapse if his legs became any weaker. "Crap." That was all he managed to mutter before sitting heavily upon the bed. It gave a feeble groan as he shifted his weight and brought his head down into his palms.

The younger teen bit his bottom lip, reticently pondering over Riku's sudden odd behavior. "Uh, you okay?" He asked seating himself beside his childhood companion. He heard a deep sigh followed by a groan, and then saw a nod. No doubt he was utterly confused and lowered his face to Riku's to see if he could catch even a glimpse of the others facial expression. "You sure, you seem kinda…wierded about something." This only earned a laugh. "What's on your mind?"

Riku shook his head. There was no way he was going to reveal his feelings for the boy, not _to_ him anyway. "It's nothing Sora." Forcing a smile on his lips, he looked up and felt his stomach give a lurch. Groaning he flopped onto his back and kicked off his boots, this was soon imitated by Sora who cast him a momentary grin. He had missed that grin for so long.

"Okay. You keep all your big secrets you meanine!" Sora poked his tongue out playfully and linked his hands together behind his head.

All Riku did was smile, just happy having the old Sora finally by his side again.

………………………………………………………

Phew! I hope that wasn't too bad, but I'm glad I split it now. Updates might take longer, because I have my GCSE's right now, so free time will be limited. I can't wait till they are over, then I will be freeeee!!

I hope you liked them both, so tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter, finally!  I'm free for a while now, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters going and posted soon. 

(Sadly I still do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, except for my very own Chika, nor do I ever think I will do…unfortunately.)

……………………………………………….

Chapter 4

What very little light there was, had now faded when Riku opened his eyes to stare up at a darkened ceiling.  Had he really slept all day? He frowned for he didn't remember drifting off, and sat bolt up right, eyes darting around the large bedroom.  His gaze soon dropped to the bed, a smile playing upon his face.  Beside him Sora was sleeping peacefully on his side, curled up into a ball.  Eyes closed and full lips parted slightly, he looked adorable, not like a seventeen year old but more like a five year old.  Riku eased himself gently back to rest on his elbow, head in hand, he silently watched Sora sleep.

The younger teen rolled onto his back and his eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep.  Yawning he pushed himself onto an elbow and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles before turning his head slightly to suddenly come face to face with Riku.  "Whoa!"  Startled, he jumped slightly and placed a hand to his chest.  "Riku!"  Sora jabbed his grinning friend playfully in the ribs and dipped his head low to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.  _We fell asleep together, on the same BED?_  His eyes were wide, even as he attempted to shake the thought away.  _Big deal Sora, we've had sleepovers when we were younger.  We shared beds then!_   The brunette bit his bottom lip and began to bang his head with his fist, cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Sora, what the heck are you doing?!"  Riku frowned and grabbed the boy's wrist to prevent him from hurting himself.  "What's up?"

It seemed to take him a while to reply, eyes downcast.  "Nothing…really."  Sora looked up, his cheeks pink and offered a weak smile.  "Sorry."  He swallowed hard and avoided the others gaze by turning his head away slightly, only to find Riku's hand rest upon his cheek and gently turn it back so they were staring at each other again.  Sora felt weak, his heart beating faster than ever and his face burned like hell.  He resisted the urge to lean into the soft palm of his friend's hand and instead closed his eyes relishing the tingling warmth he was receiving from this single touch.

The silver-haired boy could feel the embarrassment touch his cheeks too, and even began to question himself as to why he was doing this.  Sure, he wanted to kiss Sora and most probably have his way with him, but he wasn't cruel and didn't want to loose the brunette because of some brash act.  Instead he opened his mouth and allowed it to hang open for a second, attempting to think up of something to say fast without it becoming ridiculous.  The desperation to tell Sora how he felt about the boy was growing inside him, aggravating him beyond belief.  However, it's all too easy to spill out all your feelings to someone if you get carried away, then who knows what happens.  Anything can slip out before you realize what you are actually saying and he didn't want to sound pathetic and stupid, and then risk loosing his best companion.  "Sora…" That was all he could think of, but it was a start, right?  Riku frowned as he thought and sighed shakily.  "I'm sorry."

Sora attempted to control himself as his friend's large hand remained cupping his cheek.  He shivered internally with elation just imagining Riku's soft lips press against his own, so tender and gentle, their hands moving beneath one another's clothes, moaning softly as pure bliss rippled through both of their bodies.  He opened his eyes again as the hand dropped from his cheek.  Face now crimson from thinking such dirty thoughts in front of his friend…_about_ his friend, he took a juddering breath.  "W--what are you…sorry f--for?"

Riku sat up properly and shook his head.  "Everything, Sora."  He watched the boy nervously play with his crown-shaped necklace, eyes downwards taking shallow breaths.  "I didn't mean to join with Maleficent, it's not what I wanted.  I didn't want to fight, or hurt you…I was being dragged into darkness and it ended up with my body being controlled by Ansem.  I guess I was being greedy…I wanted to find you and Kairi and take you both back myself."  He paused to make sure Sora was listening and continued.  "When we met up in Traverse Town I was so happy that I had found you.  Then I saw that Keyblade of yours…I admit, I was pretty jealous, wanting to be…better at the physical side of things, you know.  Life was like a competition between us, every day!  Now I know after everything we have been through I am weak, I am weaker than you."  He gritted his teeth in anger at himself and slammed his fist down on the bed, making Sora jump slightly.  "All I thought about was being better, better than anyone!  Better than Tidus, better than Wakka, better than…you.  Then there was Kairi.  Yeah, she's a friend, but ever since she had arrived, she's always been in the bloody way." 

Silence filled the room.  Sora waiting for his friend to continue, he looked up to find Riku looking shocked.  "She's always been in the way?  Of what Riku?"  The boy questioned quietly.  Having a fair idea of what she had been getting in the way of a spark of hope flickered in Sora's heart.  Maybe, just maybe Riku did _like_ him in more ways that one.

"She was just in the way."

Sora shook his head, not satisfied with such a blunt answer and bravely asked again.  He knew this was dangerous territory, quite aware that he was asking Riku to spill out his feelings, something the silver-haired one was not used to doing.  All these years that they had known each other, Sora knew Riku kept all his emotions locked away, deep inside.

Riku sighed and inspected Sora's rather embarrassed face, silently questioning himself if he should tell.  This is what he didn't want...to be stuck in an awkward situation.  By opening his mouth he thought everything was about to be flushed down the drain.  But how could he back out of it now, he only hoped that Sora would understand.  There were most probably many excuses and lies he could have formulated to get him out of the situation, but at the moment he couldn't think of any.  His mind entirely focused on how he truly felt.  The longing looks he had received and nervous reactions he had got made him plead that they weren't just raging hormones of a very, very confused teen.  "Kairi took you from me…you love her and…I don't want that, because..."

"I don't love her Riku."  Sora cut in impulsively.  "She's just a friend."  He chewed nervously on his thumb and swallowed again.  "You don't want it to be like that anyway, because you…" 

Riku was quick to cut him short.  "Because I lo--I think I…I love you."  He risked a glance up at Sora; stomach churning with uneasiness and his head pounded so furiously it hurt.  "You don't have to return anything Sora, just forget what I said.  I don't want to loose a friend like you, I really don't…you are my strength even as friends." 

Sora sat up and smiled feebly, knowing his cheeks were aflame, just as Riku's was.  Without saying a word he leant forward on his hands and gently pressed his lips to the others, their eyes closing gently.  The boys remained there motionless, both just happy to feel one's soft lips against his own.  After what seemed like eternity, Sora pulled back, suddenly unknowing of what to do next. 

Riku leant back on his elbows as he stared back into those bright blue eyes.  He was shocked and speechless to say the least but couldn't hide the smile plastering itself to his face. 

The brunette licked his lips keen to taste Riku once more and frowned, wondering why nothing had been said.  Maybe there was nothing _to_ say.  Feeling suddenly brave, he gracefully moved one leg over the boy's stomach and sat upon Riku's lap, legs straddling his hips.  "You've meant more to me than ever before over these past few years Riku…I like you more than a friend, and I want you more than a friend."  His voice was quiet and shaking slightly from nervousness.  He was taken back at his own valor, wondering where it was coming from.  Why was he saying this?  Why was he _doing_ this?  Before he received a response from Riku, Sora pushed down slightly on the silver-haired teen's shoulders and brought his face closer until their lips met again, this time the kiss was more forceful and passionate.  Lips parted, he gently but urgently slipped his tongue into Riku's mouth, relishing the sweet taste of the other boy.  It was clumsy and unskilled, but both boys didn't care, just desperate to have one another, to satisfy their need to feel and taste, to prove their feelings were true. 

Riku blindly reached up and placed one hand on the back of Sora's neck, the other pushed lightly against his back, bringing their bodies closer than ever before.  He could feel Sora's heartbeat against his own and their excitement grow, the friction increasing between their legs as the youngest ground himself against the other.  Riku managed a small smile in the kiss as a low growl sounded in the back of the younger one's throat and their breathing became even more ragged.  

Sora reluctantly pulled away, eyes half lidded and lips swollen, he allowed Riku to take hold of his hands and intertwine their fingers, before he rested his head upon his chest, just listening to the steadying thump of his friend's heart and his erratic breaths. 

"Sora…" The elder boy waited until he had lifted his head and reached up to place a hand beneath the other's chin, his thumb tenderly caressing his jaw.  Slowly he slid his hand down the boy's neck, Sora tilting his head backwards slightly only to expose more of the tanned skin, whilst allowing a moan to escape his lips.  Riku too let out a growl as his friend shifted against his groin, which was now becoming increasingly painful and restricted with every move Sora was making.  He focused upon the brunette's face; his eyes were closed in pure bliss as he continued to trail his fingers down his neck.  Riku pushed the black jacket from Sora's shoulders, for the brunette to automatically shrug it off, continuing to strip himself of the red and white top and willingly drop it to the floor.

A disappointed look crossed the Keyblade wielder's face as he was shoved rather roughly from Riku's lap and landed on the space beside, to where he was before.  "Riku?!"  He struggled to push himself into a seated position, a frown creasing his brow and his lip jutted out into a pout, wondering what he had done wrong.  Before he knew what was happening, the silver haired one moved over to straddle him, lips hovering teasingly over his own, his breath warming his skin.  Sora shivered with delight as Riku nibbled at his bottom lip, before trailing butterfly kisses from his lips, down his neck and along his collarbone. 

Riku sat back on his heels and a moan of disappointment from Sora was just about audible.  His bright emerald eyes drifted over Sora's golden and rather toned body, making his own being feel weak.  His best friend had grown to become a truly beautiful…man.  His muscles were more defined, rippling beneath tanned skin.  Riku cocked his head to one side and frowned as he noticed quite a long scar crossing the left side of his stomach.  "What the hell did that to you?!"  He asked rashly, but somehow softly.  He traced the wound with his thumb affectionately, eyes focused upon Sora.  A stab of hurt shot through his chest as Sora turned his head away.  "Did I do that to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Riku."  Glancing down, he smiled weakly.  "It's over now."  He reached up and gripped his friend's broad shoulders, bringing him lower as he closed his eyes to place a kiss upon his lips. 

The elder teen was motionless, giving no response and did not return any affection no matter how much he wanted to. He wasn't worthy of Sora; he had hurt and betrayed him three years ago, and felt the younger teen deserved better.

Sora's eyes flew open as felt his hands being removed from around the other's neck and the weight was lifted from his body.  Sora opened his mouth and allowed a whimper of sadness to escape, turning quickly to see Riku moving to settle himself beneath the thick covers of the bed, turned on his side he put his back to him. "Riku…" Tears stung his eyes as he debated whether he should settle beneath the covers with him or not.  With a sniff, he took a deep breath and crawled over to his best friend until he was kneeling behind him. 

Riku closed his eyes and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek.  He never meant to hurt Sora at all in any form and it pained him to look at the scar.  If he weren't so curious, maybe none of this would have ever happened, maybe they would still be on their island, happy and carefree as they had once been.  He felt a depression in the bed, knowing Sora was behind him and tucked his chin into his chest to hide his face.  He tensed as a hand came to rest on his arm, while the other caressed his back.  Assuasive warmth enveloped his body, making him relax slightly and a quiet sigh escaped him, while fingertips traced the muscles in his arms for a moment or two.  Riku swallowed and pulled the duvet around him tighter as Sora moved back.  Immediately he tensed again as Sora lifted the covers and slipped beneath them.

Sora shuffled as close as he could to the other boy; pushing his body against his back and slipped a hand under Riku's body hugging top.  His smooth hands glided beneath the fabric, over taut muscles to caress his robust chest, finding it quite easy to imagine what he must look like shirtless.  Sora removed his hand and propped himself up on one elbow, smiling.  He carefully moved Riku's long platinum hair to one side, exposing a rather muscular neck.  His fingers continued to stroke the silky locks as he buried his face into the creamy white skin, inhaling deeply he couldn't help but recognise the familiar scent which brought back so many memories. Tenderly he pressed his lips to the warm flesh before slowly lifting his head.  "Riku…" 

Riku remained silent, his eyes closed tight.  Although his ears remained strained against the silence waiting for Sora to say something. 

"Riku…I love you."

The silver haired boy's eyes flew open and he swallowed hard.  _I don't deserve you Sora._  Pressure against his back increased as Sora tried to press himself closer still.  Hesitantly, Riku slipped his arm beneath the covers and removed Sora's wandering hand from his stomach, only to lace his fingers with the others.  "I love you too."  He whispered closing his eyes once more.  He had given in.  He loved Sora and Sora loved him regardless of the past and it came as a relief, although he still thought the brunette deserved much better.  _I'll make it up to you Sora, promise._

Sora smiled, relieved that he had got a response and snuggled into his back; resting his head against Riku, he lay awake too excited to sleep again. 

…………………………………………

Hope you liked, and please continue to review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I'm loving 'em.

This chapter is going to give a little bit more info on Chika and what happened when Riku was with the dark side and such, just to fill in any gaps I may have left before in the previous chapters.

**For all those who like to waste their time by flaming people…this is a YAOI story and I don't want any slanderous comments towards my work or me…thank you.**

Now…for all you nice people, on with the story :)

……………………………………………….

Chapter 5

Sora pushed back the curtains and settled himself down on the large windowsill. The moon had disappeared and a bleak sky loomed above of foreboding clouds black and heavy with rain. He hugged his knees close to his chest and rested his chin upon them, peering out over the castle grounds and wondering how it must have looked when Kairi once lived there. Most probably beautiful, with it's many gardens of lush green grass all bordered with thick beds of brightly coloured flowers and inside the castle, Sora imagined the large rooms all bestowed with the richest furnishings. It was a shame that Kairi could never remember anything about it; Sora was guessing that the stories would be fantastic. Tales of evening meals and grand parties that led on through the night, everyone so happy and untroubled, as they celebrated nothing in particular. He smiled warmly at these thoughts, and even more so as he dwelled upon his life he had spent living on the island. Each and every day used to be brimmed with happiness. When there was no school, Riku and himself had mostly spent their time play fighting or exploring the Island, that's how they found their secret area.

The silver-haired one slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, slightly disappointed that Sora was no longer beside him. He sat up to find his brunette huddled on the window shelf, legs tucked close to his chest and his head rested upon his knees. A weak smile worked it's way to his lips as he simply watched, his eyes wandering over the boy's body and silently wondered how he kept the tan over the past three years…although, the amount of time Sora had spent on Destiny beach it was enough to turn him permanently golden. He glanced down at the bedclothes ashamedly as he remembered the scar crossing Sora's stomach. He had caused that, he had harmed Sora in a way he would never have dreamed of doing, and he hated himself for it. Cursing quietly, Riku closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Morning Riku." Sora smiled, glancing over his shoulder at his friend, who was now holding his forehead within one hand and staring at the duvet. "You okay?" This just earned a feeble nod. The thought of the previous night warmed his cheeks, still surprised that he had made the first move on Riku. He turned back to face the window to hide his crimson cheeks. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, voice barely audible.

One eyebrow raised, Riku slipped from the bed and made his way over to his best friend, before seating himself beside him. "Yeah." He watched the low-lying clouds roll by and the trees bend slightly from the wind, groaning and sighing through the many branches. Another storm was approaching them; no doubt it will be raining soon as well. It was hardly a surprise that another dreary day lay ahead of them. "I'm really sorry for…that, Sora." Riku abruptly nodded at the scar on Sora's stomach and turned his head away to avoid having to look at it. It hurt so much to see damage that he had caused to his childhood friend.

Sora shook his head, turning so he was facing him. "I told you don't worry about it, Riku, please." He swallowed hard and moved forwards, wrapping his arms around the silver haired one's neck and closed his eyes, pressing himself close to the other and eager for a reaction. "Riku?"

It took a while for Riku to respond. After all, a hug was the very least he could give right now. Slipping his arms around the boy's small waist, he guided him onto his lap and buried his face into his warm neck. "What's wrong Sora?" He asked softly, before pressing his lips gently to the soft skin.

"Who is that woman, the one who you said not to talk to me, and why has she joined the group?"

The sliver-haired boy's jaw squared with anger and he glared out of the window. "You mean Chika." He spoke low, his voice tinged with bitterness, which made Sora release him and sit back. He sighed and softened. "She's a…well, she _was_ a girl until she met Ansem. Now, she's more like a demon."

"A demon?!" Sora's eyes had widened considerably and he shuddered. "But, she's so pretty."

Riku scowled at these words and sighed deeply before continuing. It was true, Chika was pretty, but she was also evil and could warp just about anyone, even Sora could fall into her arms so easily, wooed by her false comeliness. "_Like _a demon." He corrected. Leaning back against the window frame he chewed on his bottom lip and thought back. "She was brought in by Oogie Boogie and given to Ansem like some sort of gift; dragged all the way from Halloween Town, into the depths of Hollow Bastion, where we were. I remember she always used to talk of how this disabled professor and someone called Jack never gave her any privileges, so she visited Oogie and he set her free."

"Oogie boogie, set someone free. That's crazy." The brunette cut in as he shifted uneasily and crossed his legs. "Jack Skellington actually saved Donald, Goofy and I from being massacred in his fun house of horrors." The thought of that night sent icy shivers down his spine. "I'd rather someone just run at me with a sword than go in there again."

Riku watched him understandably. He had suffered mental and physical torture from the manservant himself as he tried to resist the darkness. "He wasn't nice at all." His emerald eyes were distant as he gave a nod, painfully thinking over the events. "He was rewarded nicely with a second and more powerful life due to such a good find, which I believe you fought a little while after the first Oogie was destroyed." Riku turned his head to Sora to find him nodding in agreement. There was a long pause before he continued. "Chika was given the seat next to Ansem, like his…_toy_ or something, fed with the finest and treated with the utmost care. She was so privileged that she got to share his chamber with him. You can imagine…" The expression plastered to his face was one of utter disgust. "She was so easily fooled. Instead of being _kept_ by this Jack and professor, she was being imprisoned by Ansem, although she never saw it that way."

"What happened to you then?" Sora cocked his head to one side and awaited a reply.

Riku swallowed hard, as if trying to swallow the pain and when he spoke, his voice was barely detectable. "I didn't give in fully, but far enough to be dragged under and controlled by the darkness, just like Cloud, whereas Chika had seen what she classed as paradise and opened her heart instantly, directly to Ansem…the Dark Lord himself." He paused and focused his gaze once again to the scene outside. The wind had died down slightly, but the clouds had broken and large drops of rain thudded against the window, causing a resonating boom to echo throughout the entire room. For a moment he sat there in silence, watching the drops slide over the pane, merging with small vertical rivers flowing down the glass. It seemed like an age before he spoke again. "She was the one given the job to create _all_ the heartless in the end, even the ones to protect the Lord in his last moments, when you fought him. But I…my body was used."

Sora watched Riku anxiously, seeing the hurt in his far-away gaze. "Ansem used your body, I know." The brunette placed a comforting hand upon Riku's and smiled supportively, not truly realizing how he felt about the recent past until now. He could read the anguish in the other's dull green eyes, and see his face pale even more so as he recalled these events, he didn't need to be told directly.

"She's here with us, because we can't trust her to make her own way back to Halloween Town where she truly belongs. She's still powerful Sora, just needs the right people around her for that power to be renewed and released."

The brunette frowned, pushing his hair from his eyes. "We killed all the evil though, I didn't think there were any more left." His eyes widened as Riku shook his head, jaw squaring as he gritted his teeth and a scowl forming upon his face.

"There are more, Sora, and she will find them if she gets away."

Riku ran a hand through his silver locks and snatched up his sword, which had been propped up against the bedroom wall. Pulling the door open, he turned to see Sora zipping up his jacket and replacing his boots. "Sora, when you are ready, come down to the library, okay." He smiled warmly at his best friend and begun to make his way through the hallway and towards the library.

"Riku, there you are! Where the heck is Sora?" Yuffie immediately blocked his entry, a gas lap raised to his face. She placed her free hand to her hip and frowned, looking fairly angry. "Anyway, I thought you said you were going to sleep in here when Sora arrived, and you most certainly did _not_ sleep here."

Squinting from the bright glow, he pushed the lamp away and ducked beneath her thin arm, not really up for an argument against her. "Don't worry, Sora will be down in a minute." There was no way he was going to confess he and Sora had spent the night together, regardless of what they had done. He gazed lazily around the dimly lit room, just to make sure every one else was present before he slipped into the familiar armchair.

Sora pushed open the door and stepped inside, eyes constantly searching the dull room for Riku. He spotted Cloud first, who was seated on the long crème sofa against the spare wall, Aeris and Chika either side of him. A shudder crawled through his body as his eyes met with Chika's blood red oculars, a sly smile tugging at her full ebony lips. It took him a while to tear his gaze away and continue to search for his best friend. Leon stood against the wall alone, arms folded across his chest, head lowered and looking pretty much asleep. However he raised his hand and pointed directly over Sora's shoulder. The brunette arched his eyebrows and turned, gazing past King Mickey, Donald and Goofy to spot Riku in an old armchair, smirking.

"Come sit here, Sora." The platinum haired one patted the small space beside him and shifted over to allow more room.

The boy blushed slightly, but nevertheless sat himself beside his childhood friend. He was surprised, finding it was large enough to seat the both of them quite easily, although he was pressed against the elder's side. Sora was sure that his face was aflame and thanked the darkness for concealing it.

Riku smiled inwardly, his body tingling with indescribable warmth as Sora shifted timidly, skin brushing against his own. Clearing his throat, everyone's attention turned to him. "Change of plan…" He paused watching all eight faces eye him skeptically, all waiting for him to continue. Sora didn't seem bothered at all; in fact, he didn't even appear to be listening. Fidgeting like crazy, he felt uncomfortable and Riku could sense that. "Uh…well, I've decided that we are going to leave tonight. Staying here would be a waste of all our time, and I think you'd all agree with me on that.."

Yuffie nodded thoughtfully, smiling for the first time this morning. "That's great news!" She leant forwards and winked, punching a fist into the air.

"Is this the old Riku back…our true leader?!" Aeris titled her head to one side and clasped her hands together joyfully. She like the old Riku, not the quiet, hurt one that had existed for too long.

The silver haired boy sighed and shrugged as Sora shifted some more. Secretively he slipped his arm around the other, who froze.

Sora swallowed eyes wide, feeling Riku's warm hand glide beneath his t-shirt and gently caress his bared skin. He took a sharp in take of breath and closed his eyes as fingers danced over his spine, sending waves of delight surging through his being to be matched with the sparks of elation rising from deep within. "Riku…" His voice was barely a whisper and his lips hardly moved, tilting his head back slightly he leant into the hand. Now unable to control himself, he was lost in his own world of pleasure from this simple touch, wanting more…_needing_ more from this boy beside him.

"Are you okay Sora?"

The young brunette gasped snapping out of his trance like state as he felt Riku's hand slip between his skin and his belt, and heard the perky voice of Yuffie. "Oh god!" Without thinking he moved to stand up, but instead was pulled backwards, clumsily falling into Riku's arms. Blood rushed through his head so violently that it pounded in his ears and his face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Sh, Sora." Riku whispered softly into his friend's ear as he gently eased his from his lap to the space beside him. "I'm sorry. You kept fidgeting and I thought you might like to relax a bit."

"Relax!" The boy almost screamed turning towards his friend. "Riku!" Sora desperately wanted to hide his embarrassment, but instead fell back against the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes scanning desperately for at least one face that wasn't staring at him. Groaning he placed his hands over his face, making a feeble attempt to hide.

Riku smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips as he continued to whisper to the boy. "Same old Sora. That's what I love about you."

The younger one remained still, scowling into his palms. "Hmph."

"Don't be mad at me. I thought you needed to relax."

"…."

"Sora." Riku paused and glanced down momentarily before continuing, thinking of something to say that would give a positve reaction. "Please, come on. Look, I'll…I wont do it any more."

The brunette lowered his head and dropped his hands to his sides, just watching the silver-haired one from the corner of his eye.

"Don't you want me to do that, because you came on to me last night remember?"

Sora's eyes had widened and his heartbeat increased another notch. "I don't know what made me do it! I don't know why! Why did I do it?! I have no…fucking idea why I did it!" Now he was yelling, desperately trying to cover his embarrassment.

Riku's heart plummeted. "What?" He paused and sat back, hurt filling his large emerald eyes he spoke aloud this time. "You didn't mean it? Did you mean anything last night?!"

All eyebrows had raised, and the room fell still, waiting for either teen to speak. They were all curious, and their ears were pricked against the silence, breaths drawn in. What were they talking about…what happened last night? Even Leon and Cloud had cocked their heads to one side, eyes watching the scene before them with much curiosity.

It took a while for Sora to realize that Riku had got the wrong idea. He slowly glanced up and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that! I didn't mean…" He trailed off and sighed, searching the palms of his hands as if hoping they held all the answers. "I…lo…" Noticing Riku's face hardening at what he was about to say, he turned his head only slightly to realizing for the first time, that they were being observed, his face turning yet another shade of pink. Sora made sure his voice was lowered to such a level that only the both of them could hear before he continued. "I meant everything last night. What I meant a second ago was that I don't know why I did it because I don't have that…courage usually. It just happened, you know. I don't know if it happened too fast, or…or if it's what you wanted, but it's what _I_ wanted. I wanted that and I guess I just did it, because of…what I feel. You do understand don't you?"

The silver haired one just about caught the boy's speedy explanation and nodded. "Are you sure? I wanted it too and I'm glad you did have that courage, but screaming at me is a funny way to show it you know." He saw a shy nod and sighed, pushing on his arms to get up and give the younger one some more space…he obviously needed it.

"Riku…" The brunette wined. He scowled, mostly at himself and gripped the other's hand, roughly pulling him back down. With a shaky sigh, he felt the massive surge of fortitude once again and bravely wrapped his arms about Riku's strong neck, pressing their cheeks together so he could whisper in the other's ear. "I didn't mean anything bad, Riku. I really do love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Riku whispered back, his lips brushing the others lobe just enough to feel him tremble in his arms. A smile of satisfaction curled his lips as Sora's fingers gripped the back of his neck and a small breath of pleasure glided over his lips.

"Aww, cute!" Yuffie grinned, placing her hands to her cheeks and not fully aware of the situation. "You two must have been best friends for a looong time!"

Aeris just smiled having a fair idea of what had happened last night, and no one else thought much about the hug, except that it was slightly odd. Curiosity still racked their brains, eager to know what happened last night between the two teens and what had made Sora so irate only seconds ago.

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand as he sat back. "Um, yeah. We've been…friends for as long…as long as I can remember…really." He glanced at the boy beside him and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for shouting, Riku."

Riku smiled dismissing the apology. "Ah, don't worry, Sora. I deserve a lot more than just an earful."

The scar. Sora sighed and shook his head. "That's not true." He desperately wanted to lean forwards and kiss his love, but forced himself not to, due to the audience avidly watching their every move.

After a heavy silence, all eyes continuously upon them, the youngest teen sighed and opened his mouth. Time to change the subject. "Um, so what were you saying about tonight, Riku?"

……………………………………………………………

This was just a 'catch-up' chapter, if you like…hopefully I've managed to fill in any gaps I may have left and made it all clearer. I know this one wasn't great, but I'm looking forward to writing chappie 6, which is going to be based in…Halloween Town! ( I'll try and make up for any crappiness in this chapter.) It has to be my favorite world!!!!! Anyways, please continue to send in those nice reviews…tata for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for taking an age to update, it's been kinda hectic and I've only just managed to get my head round to writing up another chapter. **

**Oh well, I guess I will just have to try my best to make up for the wait XD**

**Ah! Also a big big Thank you to all those who are reading and/or reviewing this! You're lovely comments really do encourage me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, except for my very own Chika, nor do I ever think I will do…unfortunately. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

"This place is creepy."

Sora snickered, his eyes landing upon the ebony haired ninja, who was currently peering through the rusted iron gate of Guillotine Square and out towards the deserted forecourt . "Well, it is Halloween Town after all, Yuffie. It's supposed to be creepy." He explained jovially. Feeling a quick tap upon his shoulder, the brunet's smile faded and he turned to face the rest of the group, eyebrows raising gently in question.

Donald waved a feathered hand up to catch the young brunet's attention, the boy seemingly overlooked him. "Are we going to get going or not?" He quacked rather loudly, instantly catching everyone's gaze and forcing a quick silence. With an aggitated huff, the duck folded his arms and begun tapping his foot rather impatiently upon the cold flagstone floor, eyes never shifting from Sora.

Even Cloud nodded in agreement from his place between the wall and Leon, before speaking up. "Let's just get her off our shoulders now and we can all go back home." A weary look of relief seemed to etch it's way onto his features at the thought of all this pain, stress and worry being relieved from him. It had been far too long having to care for someone like Chika, someone who seemed to drain all life and happiness from him, by simply being at his side.

Silence fell thick and heavy around them as Sora finally nodded, his eyes briefly meeting those enlightened ones of Riku. He could feel his face warming as his silver haired friend silently stepped up beside him and jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "Well, off we go then." With a grin, Sora pushed open the gate, which groaned deeply in protest and he stepped out, all the while listening to the shuffling and mutterings of all his friends.

Aeris, Mickey, Goofy and Donald all took a step forward, looks of the utmost joy molding their faces at the thought of returning to their beloved homes once again. Cloud silently siezed a careful hold upon the girl's thin arm and brought her forwards too with the rest of the gorup. It didn't seem to matter anymore that they were in the town where Halloween birthed, where everone and everything was surrounded by death. Yuffie began to grin and chatter excitedly once more, as they followed Sora and Riku's lead. Even Leon sported what could be called a smile, his lips curling ever so slightly at the sides, sometimes he bothered to listen to what Yuffie had to squeal about.

Riku glanced towards Sora, a warm smile dancing across his face as the younger boy stared at the ground as they walked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" The brunet glanced up, finally realising what Riku had said. "Oh, I'm fine." He smiled widely and offered a quick nod, before his face softened to one of simple content. "I can't wait to get back." He seemed to pause thoughtfully, turning his head towards the other once again. "I...I do always wonder if everyone else was okay. I miss them so much...and I'm so lucky that I have you here."

The silver-haired male placed a hand around Sora's shoulders and smiled, noticing the blush taining the younger ones cheeks. "I am lucky to have you also, but as for the others, we can only hope for the best, hm?" He watched Sora nod before proceeding to remove his arm rather reluctantly, as they approaced and entered the narrowed passageway which led to the gaveyard.

"This is it." Sora couldn't help but grin and headed up the oversized steps; pushing open the gates and entering the cemetary, where he found Jack Skeleton crouched at the tombstone of his little pet dog, Zero.

"Ah! Sora, you made it safely I see!" The thin skeleton stood, towering to his full height over the hushed and needless to say, astonished group and spead his arms wide, before clasping his hands together tightly in front of him. The newcommers winced in unison at the cracking of Jack's bones as they made contact, although he did not seem to notice this and continued, allowing his wide, gaping eye sockets to dart towards Chika. "Thank goodness this is over." He breathed a gentle sigh of relief and clicked his bony fingers.

Leon shifted, his eyebrows furrowing as three small children, dressed up in Halloween costumes wrigged their way out from the inside of a coffin.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

One by one, the three children jumped up, snatching the horrid masks from their faces, only to reveal their true apperances, which were just as terrifying.

Yuffie cowered slightly at the sight of these thin, pale children. Their eyes bulged, hair matted upon their grey heads and teeth stained yellow, their clothes seemed worn and very much dirtied too. "Uuuh, Squall?" She clutched onto the arm of his jacket, unable to tear her eyes away.

The swordsman grimaced inwardly at the sight, but flinched when the ninja spoke his 'other' name. "Leon." He growled, correcting her common mistake. Folding his arms across his chest, Leon decided it best to refrain from shifting his arm uncomfortably again, due to her grip only tightening. With a sigh he turned his head, eyes falling upon Sora, who was muttering something quietly to Riku.

"You three..." Jack spoke up, motioned for Chika to come towards him with one simple flick of his hand, although she did not budge until Cloud forced her forwards with a strong hand to her back. Only when he had her wrist clutched tightly within his hand, did the skeleton look at the children. "I want you to take Chika to your playhouse until the professor comes back tonight, then you shall take her to him."

One of the children giggled, Sora recognised it as the girl, Shock. "Sure Jack." She nodded, placing a small, grey hand to her pale lips and laughed again.

The other two, whom were both boys nodded. "Of course." They said.

"And dont, let, her, go, anywhere!"

"You have our word, Jack." The round one, Barrel, smirked, his eyes narowing ever so slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock shook his head, gaze drifting up to meet the sly, smiling face of Chika.

Riku scowled at the sarcastic and somewhat sneaky tone the children's voices adopted, but his thoughts instantly vanished as Sora shot forwards, a look of the utmost panic upon his beautiful face.

"No!" The small brunet cut in, in front of everyone else and shook his head, eyes widening at the thought of leaving the girl in their posession. "Don't you think you should leave them in _safer_ hands?" He asked, head craned upwards to see the skeletons face better.

Jack managed to laugh deeply. "Of course." He answered, nodding. "When the professor gets back in a few hours, she will be taken from them and be in the professor's control."

Sora's mouth hung agape at that comment, Aerith seeing this decided to brave it and speak her mind, despite the cruel look Chika was shooting everyone with, that dared speak. "Can't you take care of her instead? It doesn't seem right leaving Chika, as dangerous as she is, with three small children."

King Mickey took a step forwards. "I would have to agree, Jack."

"Nonsense!" The skeleton ushered the children towards the beautiful, ebony haired girl and watched them take her wrists. With another wave of his hand, they began to lead her from the cemetary and out, through the cast iron gates. "I could not take her because I have to attend a meeting with the mayor." He explained, poking a finger gently into his chest and bent down slightly, not failing to notice the looks of horror upon everyone's faces. "The children are fairly powerful, they used to work for Oogie Boogie and grew very strong." He grinned and nodded, almost to himself before stretching back up to his normal height and turned away. "Now i hope you have a safe yourney back for you and all your friends here, Sora." One last glance over his shoulder he offered a quick wave to them all. "I mustn't be late...why don't you spend the night here?"

Both Riku and Cloud's bodies grew cold at that name, 'Oogie Boogie'. They could feel the chills dance up and down their spines, their breath catching in their throats as they turned to one another simultaneously, sharing the same, dubious expression. It frightened them and even more so at the realisation of how these children could warm up to someone just as evil and cold-hearted as Chika, especially if they had served Oogie Boogie so easily, once-upon-a-time. Couldn't Jack see that? Didn't he hear their mischievious tones, or witness Chika's rather furtive smirk?

As Riku growled angrilly and stepped forwards, eyes still locked upon the retreating skeleton, he balled his hands into tight fists at his side and opened his mouth to speak. However, he was silenced as Sora's soft, warm fingers curled around his hand. He paused a while, hot air only escaping from his parted lips as he held Sora's hand a little more securely. "It's a stupid idea, Sora." He muttered finally, eyes filled with concern as the other glanced at the floor, knowingly.

"She'll will be okay, Riku." No matter how convincing Sora had tried to sound there, he seemed to fail. Slowly he looked up and scratched the back of his neck, purely out of habit. "Shall we go?" Raising his voice and one slender eyebrow, Sora took a sweeping glance at all of his friends, knowing how unsure they felt about this decision just by simply looking at their faces. Only Leon appeared to remain calm and motionless, totally unphazed. Well, they couldn't do anything about it now. The decision was made final.

"I think we should spend the night." Mickey spoke first, successfully shattering the awkward and thoughtful silence. "It will rest us for the journey to the final door. From here it could take at least half a day to travel there via airship, and about an hour to walk from where we have to leave the vessel.

Riku sighed, running a hand though his silvery hair. "What do you think, Sora?"

The brunet slipped off his black jacket and threw it onto the floor, his wide curlean eyes refusing to leave Riku's slender form stretched out upon the bed, stomach down, his head resting upon his folded arms. With a sigh, Sora kicked off his boots and approached the bed, carefully laying himself down beside his love, to find Riku's eyes half lidded. "Hey." He whispered, brushing a silky stand of hair from the other's peaceful face.

Feeling Sora's fingertips against his cheek, Riku slipped from his daze and opened his eyes fully a small smile gracing his features. Silently he turned, so he was laying comfortably upon his side, one had propping his head up, the other finding Sora's waist and pulled the boy closer until their bodies touched. "Everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"Hm." The brunet nodded as best he could and closed his eyes, turning so he was laying on his back. A comfortable stillness surrounded them both as they lay together, each simply enjoying one another's company. "We can go back home tomorrow, isn't that great?" He spoke wearilly, but the excitement was evident in his tone.

Riku grinned, his voice soft. "Yea, it will be great." For a while he just watched Sora, the silence reigning once more, but eventually after a few minutes gave in to temptation and leant over slightly, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Soon he pulled back, not failing to notice the wide grin Sora had plastered to his face. Riku could feel his stomach flip at the beautiful sight. "You're beautiful, you know that?" It was a statement rather than a question. A frown prelaced the smile as Sora began giggling, his cheeks tinging pink. "What?" He asked defensively, one eye narrowing.

Sora tried to calm himself rather quickly and prised one eye open, a smile still played upon his full lips as he shrugged. "I don't know." He opened the other eye and pouted at the expression Riku continued to wear. "Hey! Stop pulling that face." He muttered, reaching up to gently force the elder's lips into a smile, only for the frown to deepen almost defiantly. Sora couldn't help but giggle. "Fine! You stay grumpy then. I'm going back to sleep." With that, he folded his arm across his chest and closed his eyes, attempting, an failing mind you, to keep his face straight.

The silver-haired one smiled then. He loved the childish side of Sora as much as any other side, whether it be happy, sad or even sometimes angry. Usually with any other, a child-like nature to an adult would annoy him to no end, but then again, Sora was different, Sora was special, Sora was...well, he was simply Sora. "Back to sleep, huh?" Riku spoke gently, running his thumb tenderly over the brunet's bottom lip, following it up with another chaste kiss. Sighing, feeling quite at ease, he laid his head back down, his sea green eyes meeting those sky blue ones as the other turned his head.

Outside the door, someone ran past their hotel room and a long silence ensued.

"Riku?" He sounded uneasy.

"Hmm."

Riku, what are we going to say?"

There was a pause as Riku tired to figure out what Sora was talking about. "Sorry?" Puzzled, he gazed gently into his partner's eyes.

Sora looked down, his hand finding Riku's and intertwined their fingers. He was slightly worried about bringing up this subject, but it had been bothering him today. "I mean Kairi. When we get back to the Island, what are we going to say about us?"

To be truthful Riku couldn't care less what Kairi could possibly think or say about him and Sora being together, but then again, he knew Sora would mind. "We'll figure something out at the time." He smiled gently, bringing up his and Sora' s linked hands to kiss the tanned skin of his love. "Remember..." A loud knock at their door interupted him and he sighed as thy both seperated. "I love you." He finished. With a grunt, Riku stood up and headed towards the door.

Sora blushed at the comment, but he didn't get to reply because the silver-haired one had already opened the door. At seeing a very tearful Aerith on the other side , he jumped up hurriedly and joined an equally bewildered Riku. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, eyes wideneing with concern.

Aerith sniffed and bowed her head. Clutching the little red handkerchief tighter in her delicate hands, she pressed it gently beneath her teary eye. "We...aren't going home tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uuh, this was tough to write! Stupid writers block. I appologise if it's kinda bad, and as for any spelling mistakes...It's late and there is no spell check on this thing, so I've had to try and go through myself T-T. **

**Just knew I had to get something written down sooner or later though:) As for the next chapter...who knows what the hell is going to happen!Well, we'll see. Heheh. I'll try and get that one up quicker than it took to get this one up for sure, promise!**

**Anyway, I think I hear my bed calling me:)**


End file.
